7/24
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| قَالَ اهْبِطُواْ بَعْضُكُمْ لِبَعْضٍ عَدُوٌّ وَلَكُمْ فِي الأَرْضِ مُسْتَقَرٌّ وَمَتَاعٌ إِلَى حِينٍ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Kâlehbitû ba'dukum li ba'dın aduvv(aduvvun), ve lekum fîl'ardı mustekarrun ve metâun ilâ hîn(hînin). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. kâle : dedi 2. ıhbitû : inin 3. ba'dukum : sizin bir kısmınız 4. li ba'dın : bir kısmına 5. ba'dukum li ba'dın : birbirinize 6. aduvvun : düşman 7. ve lekum : ve sizin için vardır 8. fî el ardı : yeryüzünde 9. mustekarrun : bir yerleşim (istikrar) karar verilmiş 10. ve metâ'un : ve metâ (geçim) 11. ilâ hînin : belli bir süreye kadar Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Tanrı, inin dedi, bir kısmınız, bir kısmınıza düşman olacak ve yeryüzünde muayyen bir vakte dek kalmanız mukadder. Ali Bulaç Meali (Allah) Dedi ki: "Kiminiz kiminize düşman olarak inin. Yeryüzünde belli bir vakte kadar sizin için bir yerleşim ve meta (geçim) vardır." Ahmet Varol Meali (Allah da): "Birbirinize düşman olarak inin. Siz yeryüzünde belli bir süreye kadar kalacak ve orada geçim süreceksiniz" dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) 'Birbirinize düşman olarak inin, siz yeryüzünde bir müddet için yerleşip geçineceksiniz.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Allah, dedi ki: “Birbirinizin düşmanı olarak inin (oradan). Size yeryüzünde bir zamana kadar yerleşme ve yararlanma vardır.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali Allah: Birbirinize düşman olarak inin! Sizin için yeryüzünde bir süreye kadar yerleşme ve faydalanma vardır, buyurdu. Edip Yüksel Meali Dedi ki: 'Birbirinize düşmanlar olarak aşağı ininiz. Bir süreye kadar yeryüzünde yerleşip geçineceksiniz.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Allah: «Kiminiz kiminize düşman olarak ininiz! Size bir süreye kadar yeryüzünde yerleşmek ve bir nasip almak var kaderinizde.» buyurdu. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Buyurdu ki ininiz ba'zınız ba'zınıza düşman olarak, size bir zamana kadar Arzda bir karargâh tutmak ve bir nasîb almak mukadder Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Buyurdu ki: «Biriniz birinize düşman olarak (yeryüzüne) ininiz. Sizin için yerde bir zamana kadar bir ikametgâh, bir temettü vardır.» Muhammed Esed (Allah): "İnin, (bundan böyle) birbirinize düşman olarak!" dedi, "yeryüzünde bir süre için konacak bir yurt ve geçiminizi sağlayacak şeyler bulacaksınız. Suat Yıldırım (24-25) Buyurdu ki: "Birbirinize düşman olarak inin! Size dünyada bir süreye kadar kalma ve yararlanma imkânı veriyorum. Orada yaşayacaksınız, orada öleceksiniz ve yine oradan diriltilip mezardan çıkarılacaksınız." Süleyman Ateş Meali (Allâh) buyurdu: "Birbirinize düşman olarak inin, sizin yeryüzünde bir süreye kadar kalıp geçinmeniz gerekmektedir." Şaban Piriş Meali Allah buyurdu ki: -Birbirinize düşman olarak inin! Yeryüzünde belirli bir süreye kadar yerleşip, geçinmek size takdir edildi. Ümit Şimşek Meali Allah 'Birbirinize düşman olarak inin,' buyurdu. 'Yeryüzünde sizin için bir vakte kadar bir yerleşim ve nasip vardır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Buyurdu: "Kiminiz kiminize düşman olarak inin. Yeryüzünde belirli bir süreye kadar mekan tutmanız ve nimetlenmeniz öngörülmüştür." Yusuf Ali (English) ((Allah)) said: "Get ye down. With enmity between yourselves. On earth will be your dwelling-place and your means of livelihood,- for a time." M. Pickthall (English) He said: Go down (from hence), one of you a foe unto the other. There will be for you on earth a habitation and provision for a while. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Allah: "İnin, (16) böyle birbirinize düşman olarak!" dedi, "yeryüzünde bir süre için konacak bir yurt ve geçiminizi sağlayan şeyler bulacaksınız: 16 - Zımnen, "bu katıksız mutluluk ve safiyet konumundan". Bu temsîlî Düşüş (yahut cennetten çıkarılış) kıssasının 2:35-36'daki versiyonunda da görüldüğü gibi, olayın bu safhasında ikil muhatap, anlamlı bir biçimde çoğul muhataba dönüşüyor; böylece hem bu surenin 10. ayeti ve 11. ayetinin başlangıcıyla yeniden bağlantı sağlanmış oluyor, hem de Âdem ile Havvâ kıssasının, gerçekte, insanoğlunun kozmik kaderi ya da durumunun temsîlî bir anlatımı olduğu açıklık kazanmış oluyor. O ilk safiyet, masumiyet döneminde insan, kötülüğün varlığından ve dolayısıyla eylem ve davranışları için var olan sayısız imkan arasında her an bir seçim yapma gerekliliğinden haberdar değildi: diğer bir ifade ile, başka bütün hayvanlar gibi sadece içgüdülerinin gösterdiği yolda yaşayıp gidiyordu. Yine de bu safiyet, madem ki bir erdem değil de yalnızca bir varoluş şartı durumundaydı, o halde, insan hayatına statik bir nitelik veren ve böylece insanı ahlakî ve zihnî gelişimden alıkoyan bir nitelikti. İnsanda Allah'ın buyruğuna karşı direngen bir itaatsizlik eylemi olarak simgelenen bilinç gelişimi ya da bilinç/duyarlık sıçraması, bu statik durumu bir anda değiştirdi; bu uyandırılmış bilinçtir ki, onu, sadece içgüdüleriyle yaşayan bir varlık olmaktan kurtarıp bizim şu bildiğimiz, tüylenmiş, gelişimini tamamlamış insan özüne -eğriyi doğruyu ayırd edebilme ve dolayısıyla hayatta tutacağı yolu seçebilme yeteneğine sahip sahici insana- dönüştürdü. Bu itibarla, en derin anlamıyla Düşüş temsîli hiçbir zaman bir gerileme, yozlaşma olgusunu değil, tersine, insanın gelişip olgunlaşma sürecinde yepyeni bir evreyi, ahlakî bilince uyanma evresini tasvir etmektedir. "Ağaca yaklaşma"yı yasaklamakla Allah, insanoğlunu eğri davranma imkanından haberdar etmekle kalmadı, dolayısıyla, kendi irade ve ihtiyarıyla doğru davranma imkanını da bahşetmiş oldu ona. Ve böylece insan, kendisini doğal güdü ve sezgileriyle yaşayan diğer bütün yaratıklardan ayıran özgür ve ahlakî bir iradeyle donanmış oldu. Şeytan'ın ya da İblis'in insanın ezelî ayartıcısı olması hakkında bkz. 2:34'de 26. not ve 15:41'de 31. not. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri